Its A Grimm Life
by The Literature Dragon
Summary: In another adventurous tale with the Grimm sisters they uncover many dangerous plots and discover the unfamiliar with each other. Puck and Sabrina.
1. Forbidden Fruit

**ChApTeR oNe**

**FoRbIdDeN FrUiT**

"PUCK!" Sabrina cried, her tough girl façade forgotten as she stared wide eyed at the fairy floating above her.

"Oh please Grimm, no one is match for the trickster king, I saved you from a jabberwocky I think I can handle this" his dazzling green eyes **(book 2 and book 4 were different)** narrowed dangerously "By the way you still owe me a million dollars"

Just as fast as the words tumbled out of his mouth the giant goblin climbed to his feet and attempted to lay another blow on him but Pucks arms turned to those of a gorilla and he knocked the ugly green thing back. Unsurprisingly managing to still throw insults at Sabrina as he pummelled the beast into unconsciousness.

"hey you and the goblin could be brother and sister, can you not see the resemblance?"

"Every girl has the right to be ugly Grimm, but you abused the privilege"

"Shouldn't you have a licence for being that ugly"

"calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people"

Sabrina blocked him out, over the years this had become one of her specialties. But over the years his insults were getting more cruel and mainly focused on her appearance, Sabrina never thought she was pretty before but Puck just confirmed her suspicions. She has too much of her dad in her, though he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen he was a male, and she was female. Daphne though looked like a mini duplicate of her mom, already boys were starting to have crushes on her, and she was only eleven.

Though she hated to admit it even Puck had _grown up_ to be more handsome, no wonder why all the girls at school lusted after him with his shiny, messy golden blonde hair and a six pack to boot he was easily the highs hottest guy, she had read it on the bathroom walls enough, Sabrina mentally slapped herself. Disgusted at her own thoughts.

Pulling back on the hard mask she spoke "I would appreciate some help before you go on committing suicide" as if to prove her point the goblin got back up and struck and The trickster again, barely missing him but still tearing a scrap of his shirt off.

She practically spat the word "help" out, one thing Sabrina Grimm never does is ask for help, especially from the ugly freak baby.

But she was in a very compromising position, being tied to a tree in the middle of winter wearing nothing but a thin silk purple night dress could do that to a person. **(/408127d034.htmlm pic copy and paste) **She could practically feel her lips turning blue to match her eyes and her teeth start to chatter, Sabrina was shaking more then Daphne with the magic detector. Not even thinking about the ropes that were held vice like grips to her, she could scarcely breath.

Pucks eyes though immediately softened as he took out his flute from his pocket and blew a familiar tune, as much as he hated to admit it Sabrina was beautiful, with shimmery strawberry blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen, not to mention a body that could kill, Puck was attracted to her.

But he would never admit to that, even in his head.

But he wasn't the only one who noticed her looks and body, the rumours he heard about the locker room were completely true, after football practice the things said in there were worse then a bunch of old ladies gossiping. Especially Kevin. Kevin and him were tied on the schools aristocrat scale. Kevin is the baby in rumpleskiltskin, an ever after. He wanted Sabrina and would do at nothing to stop and get her. As of now Sabrina was oblivious to his plans but when he put them into action. He almost shuddered thinking of them. But still he was no match for the trickster king, Puck didn't even know why he cared so much anyway.

"I hate Sabrina" was a chant he used more then on one occasion when he was near her but as he gazed upon her delicate form second thoughts started to invade his mind. He was the Grimm's protector and he secretly didn't mind.

Soft tremors started to shake her frail body and her merciless rose coloured lips started to take on a purplish hue, the ropes tying her to the mammoth of a tree were squeezing her ribcage and a blue tint started to appear on her br-

Puck shook his head, brandishing ant thoughts about liking the enemy, it was just his teenage hormones. The old lady's son said that they might start kicking in about now.

But that didn't explain why he hated to see those rare moments where she would cry, to Puck she was like a Rose, delicate and beautiful but with thorns to protect her, guard her. Untouchable, the forbidden fruit.

He had seen her weep though, seen those tightly folded petals open up a little, and he immensely disliked it, more then he hated Kevin.

_Kevin_

Pucks emerald orbs immediately hardened as the name accidentally slipped through his mind.

Meanwhile Sabrina, oblivious to Pucks inner tirade had her own brewing problems, the fact that in a few seconds she was abut to become a giant popsicle.

"Puck!" she half shouted half whispered as she struggled to remain on the thin line of consciousness but when she looked up the word died on her lips. Puck was glaring at her, his jade eyes vacant of the mischief that normally occupied them, instead replaced with a cruel hate that made Sabrina's heart stop and her breathing quicken. The first time in her life she actually felt a hint of fear from him.

Just then his horde of pixies arrived, even at sixteen Puck had issues of letting the minion nickname go. "Minions tie the goblin up and take him back to the old lady, while your there get someone to come here" he added the second thought when he saw the snowflakes start to drift from the sky, the beginning of a brutal storm as he looked more carefully at the dark clouds.

The little pixies twittered there agreement as they started to tie the goblin with vines they found lying around in the forest. The little creatures started to carry him in what puck assumed to be the direction toward the house, it took all of them to carry the monster and a few of them stung him on the way.

Puck looked back to Sabrina as she slowly blinked, but still long enough to see Puck's trademark glint more evident in his eyes once more, he started to float toward her, his face contorting into a mask of mockery.

"You know Grimm, I should just leave you here, what have you ever done for me?" Sabrina blew out a puff of icy air "Okay freak baby, I'll give you all of my deserts for a year" not that she minded of course her grandma Relda's disgusting yet supposedly "edible" meals weren't exactly five star cooking. She didn't understand how Puck and Daphne could love it.

Puck started to shake his head and cluck his tongue "Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina will you ever learn that the days of our weak childhood are over? You need a more just payback."

What surprised Sabrina more then the fact Puck spoke a real sentence was the fact that he said her name. "Listen to me fairy boy, if you don't let me out this instant I'm going to tell Mr. Canis to sick you if I don't die of hypothermia, phenomena, and frostbite first"

Puck rolled his eyes "Fine, but you have to be my personal servant for a year" It felt as if the rope was getting tighter against her and the first few snowflakes began to fall. while Puck didn't bat an eyelash Sabrina couldn't fell her toes anymore and she started to turn blue.

Felling helpless she grudgingly admitted yes, not even bothering to try and compromise.

"What was that Grimm? I can't hear you" he taunted her "I said fine!" Sabrina ground out, "it's a deal!" Puck laughed jovially and he brought his wings back in, turning his hands into claws of a cat he leant toward Sabrina and cut the ropes right off in one strike.

Puck was nearly a foot taller then her, he was reaching 6'2 and still growing fast while Sabrina was at 5"4 only growing a couple of inches a year. Must have been the old ladies food, he thought. He towered over her, his body like a shield protecting her from the snow.

As soon as she was free she sunk into his chest and Puck instantly got a pang of guilt hit him as he felt the coolness of her body seep into the navy sweat shirt he was wearing.

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms like she weighed nothing and wrapped his warm shimmery pink wings around which he extracted from his back to guard her form the bitter cold. Puck himself was starting to fell a little chill in the air but not enough for him to think about it.

She buried her nose into his stomach before letting out a tiny adorable sneeze escape her once again pink lips at the drastic change of weather, she looked like a puppy. It started to snow harder and Puck sat against the tree while grasping tighter to Sabrina.

Not that either of them minded.

Editing his thoughts from before Puck decided to make "casual" conversation "you look like a wet dog" he didn't know anymore who he was trying to convince now, Sabrina or himself. Sabrina weakly grasped his midnight blue hoodie "and you do realize that you smell worse then your chimps and glop balls put together right?" Even though she though he smelled delicious, like musty forest smell mixed and sugar cookies.

She sighed out the sentence while attempting to be discreet, snuggled closer to him so that not even an inch of space was pushing them away, apart from Pucks hoodie and Sabrina's very revealing pyjamas Puck thought.

A faint smile tugged at Pucks lips, a smile, not a smirk, not a smug or mischievous smile, but a real smile.

Though neither of them would admit it they loved the feel of there skin against one another's; Sabrina thought Pucks skin looked golden, it felt hard and solid with the texture of velvet she could feel his muscles, even through the fabric of the sweater. Puck thought that Sabrina's skin felt like silk and was soft to the touch, it reminded him of the colour of porcelain.

Sabrina felt safe, a rare feeling that had not bothered to grace her presence since her lifetime in New York, it felt light-years away.

"Puck?" Sabrina whispered, her eyelids already drooping "yes ugly?" he replied but with no malice in his tone "thanks" Puck softy brushed a lock of her hair from her eyes

"I'll just put it on your tab"

* * *

**I love that line! Anyway…that's my fan fiction. If you guys don't like it I'll make it a one-shot but if you do please review and I'll continue. Okay? This is infact my first sister Grimm fan fiction so be nice. Though I have written 9 for twilight. This is also my first one in 3****rd**** persons point of view and that takes place in present times.**


	2. Jealous Pixies

**Hey what's up people? Its been a while since my last update but I'm a slow updater, Thanks to all your reviews and especially Christina for the shout out and for being my first reviewer, not that I have many mind you. Okay since my story seems to obviously be very unpopular can I have some opinions on how to fix it? a lot of people have been reading my story but rarely people like it…no reviews! Okay its because my twilight fics are kind of okay like I get almost a 100 reviews for a chapter on one of my stories but I guess the sister Grimm fans are on a completely different page, anyway thanks for your support! More reviews more updates! Okay I also dislike those stories that make Sabrina and Puck get together in one chapter, in my story they are obviously attracted to each other, sappy ;) but they won't be together or figure out their feelings for each other till later. Something else, I have another story as I said in my authors note. I would like to know if you want me to bump this and the other story to M, there's a poll on my profile. Maybe not M, but still a bit of smut, or just some sex innuendos here and there. I'm also staffing for a sisters Grimm community, if you wanna check that out, there are over 40 stories if your interested, PM me if you find more,! R'n'R for the pudding!**

* * *

**ChApTeR tWo**

**PiXiEs GeT jEaLoUs?**

**ClOsEr - NeYo**

**AnD**

**DiRtY lITtLe SeCrEt - AlL aMeRiCaN rEjEcTs**

"Chivalry isn't dead_, you_ should know, _you_ were alive during the days, _you _would have been be-headed for doing what _you're_ doing, and _you_ don't even need that sweater." Sabrina muttered as she nudged herself closer to the fire and rubbed her arms In a weak attempt to warn herself up.

Puck's pixies had to leave, the snow had started to get to heavy and was weighing them down. They couldn't get granny, it was too late. But Sabrina thought the reason for that was because they were too busy getting Puck a giant green sofa, around forty-two bottles of root-bear, a large cozy looking blanket, a squishy pillow, and the biggest mug of hot-chocolate Sabrina had ever seen. All in various shades of green…which he never bothered sharing.

"Oh my gosh!" Puck squealed in a high-pitched girl voice, "_the_ Sabrina Grimm is asking help from the trickster king once more?!" Sabrina's sharp blue eyes narrowed even more, if that was possible.

"I'm not asking for help, I'm asking to borrow your SWEATER!" Puck grinned as devilish thoughts raced through his mind, "You want to share, I know you can't get enough of me." Sabrina growled and threw a twig at Puck, which he easily caught and promptly threw into the fire.

"Ouch" he said in a bored voice, but in his head he thought hearing her growl was a turn-on. The canopy was doing a good job of keeping the snow out but a few drafts still blew a couple of flakes in. Sabrina stared at Puck on the other side of the fire, he looked like an Abercrombie model laying on the couch and lazily sipping his hot chocolate.

Practically every guy at school started to wear dirtier clothes and stopped brushing there hair. Well almost everyone. She blushed remembering what Kevin had said to her. Puck was staring intently at Sabrina, she looked prettier then any of the forest fae's he had ever seen, and two times more as deadly.

He wanted to help her but his ego wouldn't budge. She looked so small and bundled up, like a kitten, and that pout on her face was adorably, not that she probably knew she was doing it. Puck was so lost in his thoughts he was startled enough to choke on his hot chocolate when he saw her blush.

Sabrina never blushes, he thought, but she looked even more like a porcelain doll then she did before. He buried his face in the pillow and groaned, what was wrong with him? This was _Sabrina. _Lifting his face from the pillow he said "Grimm, you look like an overripe tomato."

Almost instantly, the small smile that was on Sabrina's face evaporated as the blush turned into a much deeper red. She was remembering her and Kevin's conversation before Puck had so rudely interrupted her, Kevin had asked her for a "homework" date to the sacred grounds.

She has said yes, but had stalled for about a week. Sabrina wasn't going to give up her first "date" to anyone, but throughout the week, Kevin had showed her nothing but charm; carrying her books to class, not even looking at anyone else, complimenting her at every given moment, she couldn't help but say yes. Though this was her firs date, she should probably ask Granny Relda first.

Which brought her back to Puck.

"That's none of your business, everafter" she spat out the everafter like it was a bad word, even after all those years a little bit of anger was still in her veins against them, her parents were still asleep, Goldy's kiss hadn't worked. Uncle Jake was too busy to help much anymore, with the wedding planning going on, he was anxious to leave her alone for even a minute, therefore the constant trips to the infamous coffee shop. So you couldn't blame her for being a little prejudiced.

Briar, she was the one who had bought her the nighty in the first place, not wanting to hurt the princess's feelings Sabrina had worn it, but she was defiantly more comfortable in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. When Sabrina brought her eyes back up Puck was grinning like a maniac, she had completely forgotten about him.

"What?" she asked is annoyance. Puck took his hand and raised it, faster then she could blink, he pulled out a silver bell from behind his back and started to ring it like no tomorrow, the devilish smile not leaving his face. While covering her ears Sabrina started shouting.

"What in the world do you have a bell for? Do you have a watermelon in there to?" Puck snickered.

"This" he pointed to the bell, "Is a bell" he said like talking to a kid. Sabrina's blue eyes turned menacing.

"No duh Sherlock" ignoring her comment he continued, "when this rings, you have to come to me, you are under my command after all" Sabrina's hands flopped, it completely slipped her mind of the promise she had made.

"Technically I don't have to _tell_ you anything, I just have to do things for you" Puck hummed and took a sip of the now half empty mug. Sabrina tried not to look at the way Puck's red lips practically caressed the edge of the drink, instead she chose to stare longingly at the hot chocolate instead, the steam was still coming from the top.

Puck seeing this looked from the mug, to Sabrina, to the mug, and then back to Sabrina, he tapped the glass and got up. Walking towards Sabrina Puck thought he liked to torment her, but what he really liked was to watch her facial expressions change. Sabrina thought it looked as if Puck was stalking his prey, the way he languidly moved, circling her.

Puck kneeled in front of her. Quickly moving the hot concoction from under her nose Puck took a big gulp. Sabrina could practically feel the heat radiating from the giant mug as the smell of hot chocolaty goodness evaded her nose.

Puck grinned. "Do you want it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, how he could pull that off and not look like a jack-o-lantern was a surprise to her, but she had more important things to think about, like was nasty Puck offering her the cocoa in the first place. "Want some/" he asked, nodding towards the steaming drink again. Immediately Sabrina felt an overwhelming feeling of caution sweep over her.

She didn't even care if Puck had drank from the mug. She really, really wanted the hot chocolate. "Depends" he smiled as if to say 'what am I going to do to you?' but Sabrina knew better.

"You just have to tell me why you were blushing." So quickly, Puck could barely make out the words, Sabrina told him.

"KevinaskedmetogotothesacredgroundsandIsaidyes" she grabbed the mug and started chugging it down. While Sabrina was gulping Puck blanched. So Kevin had already put his plan into action? Puck had assumed it wouldn't have been for another year or so.

Sabrina yelped, by the time she figured out what she had done, her tongue was burnt. She stupidly stuck her tongue out at Puck "issth burnth" she slurred, all the while waving her hands in the air and pointing frantically at it. Puck, meanwhile felt his eyes widen, the revealing of a small pink tongue unnerved him, his Kevin demise long forgotten.

"if you don't want it…" Sabrina shook her head.

"It's mine" though if she was being honest with herself, she would have admitted that it was the best hot-chocolate she had ever tasted. Sabrina started to take smaller sips, she didn't want to waste it, and she worried what would happen when she finished it, she would definitely be colder.

Puck walked back to the couch, listening to her tiny slurps the way. "Do you know who that…goblin belonged to?" Puck thought of her questions, he was certain that the goblin was a body guard from New York, but he didn't know who he belonged too.

"A guard from the big apple" Puck told Sabrina, immediately Sabrina's mind flashed to Moth, but that was impossible, Moth was in jail…wasn't she? Sabrina asked the question out loud. Puck shook his head no.

"No, she's an everafter, sooner or later they're going to she doesn't grow, not to mention she is a princess, no one has much authority over her and she has a truckload of pixies under her command."

_If she can poison me and Oberon, she can do much worse, _Sabrina thought, she shuddered, remembering what had happened.

"Do you think that it was her?" Sabrina asked, Puck shook his head no, his golden hair swaying.

"I don't think so, but you never know" Puck didn't want to scare her, but now that he thought of it, he was 98 percent sure it was. As much as he wanted to stop Moth, he was stuck here in Gloomesville and there wasn't much of a chance he'd be leaving anytime soon.

Sighing, he flopped on his back and tried to get some sleep. For an everafter, a four hour sleep was like 12 for a human, so he wasn't feeling the least bit tired.

Sabrina stared worriedly at the disappearing fire. "Uh Puck, the fire's going out." Puck grumbled, taking out his flute, he had the pop he needed, but the fire-wood was out, surely a few of his pixies could bring some. Blowing a few notes he waited.

Four minutes later, 16 tiny pixies came carrying over twenty pieces of what looked like three entire logs. They threw two into the fire and then stacked the rest beside it while Puck chugged down a Dr.Pepper, his eyes started to water as he snorted a fire ball into the pit.

"You've done me well minions, you can spend the night." Immediately the pixies started to flicker as while they moved closer to Puck. Sabrina's mouth flew open, it was bad enough that he had a harem of girls at school waiting on Puck's every move, but Pixies too? Next you'll be finding fan clubs on the internet dedicated to Puck **(A.N. Har Har) **

Puck on the other hand was enjoying the pixies company as they twittered jokes to him, as if he were a kind, which he was so really it didn't make a difference. Just then Sabrina sneezed, guild once again, cut him like a knife. Here he was sitting all warm and laughing while she sat there freezing her butt off. Ugh.

"From the badness of my heart you can…sit here." It wasn't the fact that it was Sabrina he was about to share a couch with, but the face that it was Sabrina, wearing a slinky nighty, about to sit on the sofa with him.

Sabrina was shocked as she stood up and walked to Puck, when she reached the kind sized couch, she plopped herself on the far end, and snuggled between the folds of the blankets. Puck thought she looked adorable and tiny underneath the comforter, and relieved that all he could see was her face…which was temptation enough mind you.

As soon as she got in, the pixies twittered. To Sabrina it looked as if they were seething. They started to get louder when Puck raised an eyebrow. He haden't noticed when his pixies got angry, he was too busy looking at the way Sabrina stared at his minions with suck child-like curiosity.

"What's wrong with them?" Sabrina asked mesmerized by the glowing lights, the yellowish glints danced around her eyes. Puck wanted to answer her question, but what would he say? _nothings wrong with them, there just jealous I let you use my blanket, _Yeah, that might not go over so well.

"Ouch!" Sabrina cried, she squealed again, two of the pixies had stung her neck, the spots were starting to bleed.

"Ouch!" Another two, that was four. Puck was laughing along the pixies at first, but then he saw all the blood , and Sabina's eyes squeezing shut, her hands swatting. He blew a tune, the Pixies stopped. They were stinging harder and harder, encouraged by Puck's laughter. He said a few words, ad the envious critters were gone.

Checking all his pockets he pulled out a hanky and turned toward a glaring Sabrina. She was going to put her hands on her neck, but what good would that do? She would just get her hands bloody as well, and there was no water. Not to mention the pain. It felt as if her neck might explode any second.

All the while, Puck had gotten up and was now leaning over Sabrina. They held eyes while Puck gently scrubbed the blood away. He never took his eyes off her. Silky, her skin was, and soft. She got goosebumps everywhere Puck's hands touched her. It sent shudders rippling down her spine. His hands, even covered by the handkerchief, moved to her shoulder and Sabrina's mouth dropped open.

Those lips, he thought, those stunning lips. He moved closer, she leaned forward an inch, he came even closer…before quickly tossing the rag into the fire. It burned high for a few seconds, before settling back.

Puck started to mutter something about being contaminated while Sabrina ignored him, and tried to fall asleep. She dreamt of Puck's fingers touching her neck, without the hanky.

…

Puck stared open-mouthed as Sabrina snuggled closer to him, she had moved sometime in the night and Puck woke up to find her rolled in a ball on his chest. She was like a kitten, he thought, a kitten who thought she was a tiger.

Puck assumed she had moved here because of the body heat, but he didn't mind, the feel of her small body next to him…Puck wrapped his arms around Sabrina tightly, she sighed and buried her nose into his neck. Puck secured the blanket around them.

He should have pushed away, would of! But he couldn't

After all…Everyone has there dirty little secrets.

* * *

**Sorry the ending was a bit rushed, I just wanted to get this chapter over with. And if you guys want me to update either **

**a) update your stories **

**Or **

**b) write a new one**

**Or**

**c) Subscribe to the community!**

**And then tell me! It would be very much appreciated. Review for pudding!**

**-His-crooked-smile-1901 **


	3. Janitors Closet

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while, I've just been lolling. Anyway, I have a fight to pick, thank you for those who defended me when my twilight readers decided to review the sisters Grimm stories, mwazzies! Also, thank you so much for the nominations! I really appreciate them, and I am almost positive that I don't have the best story out there. Thank you soooo much! So without farther adieu…on with it! By the way, I'm trying to think of a plot, I had a plot, but I can't. How do you think I should continue on with the story? I finished writing Uncle's Jake's wedding, but that won't be up for another few chapters. What should I do now? Oh and sorry for the major scene skip, the only way I could update was if I got over this block.**

ChApTeR tHrEe

JaNiToRs ClOsEt

ScArEd Of LoNeLy - BeYoNcE

YoUr GaUrDiAn AnGeL - rEd JuMpSuIt ApPaRaTaUs

LuCkY - jAsOn MrAz

Two weeks later (everything will be explained)

"4-26-37" Sabrina muttered under her breath, she finally got her locker open, it was the 7th try. every time she thought of what happened in the forest two weeks ago, her mind got fuzzy. When Daphne, Granny, and Jake finally found them…Sabrina actually felt disappointed. It was as if they had discovered a secret that was only meant for her, and Puck.

Puck probably poisoned the hot chocolate, she thought, there never has been and will never be a her and Puck. The disgusting kid could go marry Moth and have 60 mini fairies for all she cared.

And it didn't halp her worring that Moth was after her, that Goblin did happen to be Moth's. it was hard, but they finally cracked through to him with the Pixies constant stinging. He was then promptly sent to the jail. No one's sure how he got through the shiled though.

_Ding!_

Sabrina sighed, she was late. But stupid Puck was late too. Since he was her 'body-guard' he had to share a locker with her, and Puck was too lazy too bother and memorize the combo…so she had to wait for him every period. They had almost all their classes together, she didn't know where he disappeared to after class. On second though, she did hear some funny noises coming out of the janitors closet.

"Hey Sabrina" she followed the voice to her left, it was Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, shouldn't you be in class?"

Sabrina sighed internally, he was her very own prince charming, saving her from boredom in the dreary hallways of high-school, waiting for a freak baby to come along. Not that she minded, he was the sweetest guy he had ever met.

"Your right I should, but I couldn't help but see a damsel in distress, waiting to save her from loneliness, is Puck late again? Allen told me that him and Sheila were getting acquainted in the janitors closet" he waggled his eye brows.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Sheila and Allen were just two regular humans, totally unaware of all the mythical creatures that probably shared there pencil five minutes ago. Sheila was another girl part of Puck's harem, they were probably getting all hot and heavy in the closet. Sabrina was a bit shocked the first few times it happened, but she got used to it. She hated all those girls who made-out with Puck, she didn't know why, or how far they'd actually gone, but for some reason, she absolutely hated it.

"Sabrina, yoo-hoo!"

"Sorry, buzzed out. First of all, yeah Puck is in the closet, but I thought he was with Sheila last week?"

"He sure was, but she's good enough for seconds" Sabrina's mouth dropped open, Kevin had a little reputation with the girls, but not like this!

"Not like that Sabrina, you do not know what happens in those change rooms"

She nodded in relief, but there was still a bit of an uncomfortable feeling, oh well. "And second of all, I am no damsel in distress, no way am I scared of lonely **(Beyonce)**

Kevin grinned, and leaned forward, so that he was towering over Sabrina; her back banged against the locker, Kevin wasn't as tall as Puck…but he was still really tall. Kevin grinned, it wasn't his usual happy smile, it was a nasty grin, it felt as if she'd seen it somewhere before.

"Oh Sabrina, that's why I like you so much, you're a brave, brave girl, beautiful, smart" his hands roughly ran up and down her sides, they gripped her waist.

Sabrina was ready to kick him, or run…whichever came first…but she was frozen in shock.

He started squeezing her hips. Kevin buried his nose into her neck, she could feel his mouth, "Your just perfect"

It wasn't a pleasant feeling, maybe he had a bad day, Sabrina tried to ration with herself, maybe she's dreaming. Or having a nightmare.

"Little Sabrina" Kevin started to chuckle, he pushed into her, so that there was no space between her, the locker, and him. "You don't know how long I've waited for this chance…no ones around to interrupt us, how about we go back to m-"

Faster then lightening Kevin was gone, Sabrina breathed a gasp, and then there was Puck. Breathing hard and looking angry. His back was too her, kind of in a protective stance. Kevin was on the ground…then Sabrina saw pink.

***

"Shoot Sheila, I gotta go, I need to get my books for class" Puck pulled up his pants and zipped them up, Sabrina would kill him if they were late again.

"But Pucky-poo, we just started!" Puck pulled on his shirt so Sheila couldn't see him roll his eyes.

"Sorry babe, Sabrina's going to tear me limb from limb"

"Why do you hang out with her anyway, she's such a retard!"

Puck ignored her and left the place where he had the most fun. He started jogging towards the locker they shared. It was easy enough to convince the principle, he was an ever-after so he didn't even blink when Puck explained that he was Sabrina's personal body-guard. They never let co-ed sharing, and Puck was more worried about the girls who would share a locker with her, they were all envious of Sabrina's obvious looks, and would do anything to make themselves feel better. Sabrina was tinier then most girls. They probably wouldn't be generous and give her the top shelf. She was too small to reach it without help.

Not that he cared anyway, he was just too in love with Granny's cooking to leave, so he had to do his duty. Well, that's what he told himself.

Puck rounded the last corner, the hall-ways were deserted because everyone was already in class. Where he froze. There as Sabrina, smashed against their locker, her shimmery hair barely visible through the large body of Kevin. He was running his hands all over her body. Puck saw red. How dare he? No one was aloud to touch Sabrina, no one but him.

Then he started murmuring things to her, he couldn't hear them, but Kevin buried his face in her neck. He wasn't molesting her, they were just acting like a couple. Puck wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Well, before he saw Sabrina's face, her blue eyes were frozen, not in fear, but in shock. He didn't think twice before he raced over there and ripped Kevin off of Sabrina, he smashed into the wall across with a bang. Puck stood over Sabrina, no way would he let that joke near Sabrina. Kevin stood up, before he could react Kevin threw memory dust on Sabrina's face.

"Forget the next five minutes, you fainted"

Then he was gone. Puck would have chased after him, but he had more important matter to take care of…such as Sabrina.

She blinked once, her eyes drooped, and she fell toward the ground. Puck caught her, and without thinking; slammed the locker shut and flew out of there. He held Sabrina tightly, bridal style in his arms, then was soaring though the sky.

He was going towards the house, before he felt a punch in his gut. Without wincing he looked down. Sabrina was glaring at him.

"Why are we out here stink face? Where's the school? And Kevin?"

**Sorry that it was so short and rushed, I swear the next chapter will be more in depth and detailed, I just wanted to make sure you guys VOTED! I swear if you guys vote I'll try and update every two weeks…pleaseeeee :D**


	4. Tree Tops

**Hey Peeps! Finally, an update. Even with my drama queen authors note moment. Thanks for sticking with this story! And those of you who voted for me in that contest thingy, salt and pepper shakers to you! I'd love it if you guys voted for me in the new contest though, I'd love it, love it, love it! Also, I've been dead for a while, what are the new favourite fanfictions of the people? Now without farther adieu, the chapter.**

**I'm doing a challenge! I'm not a challenge person but this one interested me. It's the 25 SongFic challenge. Go check it out!**

**VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! Please vote for me! Gosh I am so pathetic. Anyway, check out the new contest. Don't vote for this story if you don't want to, but check out the contest. There are some purdy good fics nominated!**

**ChApTeR fOuR**

**FaCe DoWn**

_When a friend tries to stab you right in the face_

_Betrayed but not willing to change, and it doesn't seem likely to fade._

_You tried but you were caught red-handed, _

_Are you happy with your role?_

_-False Pretence_

"You fainted, and I saved your butt once more, and Kevin died…the end. Now shut-up and let me fly, I like you better when your knocked out"

Sabrina rolled here eyes, how over dramatic. This wasn't helping her, she had a major headache, and she was intoxicated by the scent that is puck…not that he smelled nice or anything.

"Care to go more in-depth?"

***

It was the first thing he could think of, less to explain though. Not to mention he needed to get the deal on Kevin before he could tell her anything. They were about 4 minutes away from granny's place. So he had to talk fast.

But Puck decided to feel extremely lazy, and not say a thing.

"Hello, I believe you have some explaining to do? This is the 93rd time you've skipped a class since the beginning of high-school. Ever-After or not, your going to be expelled by the 100th."

"Why do you care anyway, stink-face"

"I don't -for your kind information-, I just worry about the things you could do to my room while I'm gone."

"Whatever, You passed out cause you hit your head or something. Now shut up and let me fly." Puck rolled his eyes, she might be the bravest girl he'd ever seem, but she was also the most persistent. After what Kevin did to Sabrina, he didn't need her constant talking.

"If you don't start talking right now stink-face, I will not hesitate to scream…five, four, three, two, o-"

Puck was feeling annoyed, as he always does when talking to Sabrina. So he did what he had to do, he dropped her.

She was screaming as she fell and Puck watched above laughing. It wasn't as if he was going to let her touch the ground. He waited 21 more seconds before swooping down and scooping her small body into his arms.

***

Puck, he was the biggest idiot she had ever seen. He may be comfy, but he made her so angry! How dare he drop her!

"Put me down stink-breath, I'm going to walk."

"Please Grimm, you want me to drop you down in the middle of the forest?"

"Yes, put me down already!"

"If you say so."

Puck swooped down and gently plopped her on a branch of a tree. Sabrina was surprised, she thought he'd drop her again. But she didn't stay shocked for long, he touched the ground, about a mile down, and gave her a mega-watt grin. She'll show him.

"Thanks for the _amazing _landing Puck, go flap your pink butterfly wings away, and I'm going to show you how a real person walks through the forest."

"Please, I'll be waiting at home, warm and toasty. You'll still be stuck here Grimm…and last nights snow might of melted. But look up, mores on the way!"

Laughing Puck flew away. Sabrina looked down. Times a wasting!

***

Puck scoffed. Did she actually think that he would leave her? He was the Grimm's protector, it was his job to save her whenever she got in trouble.

And she wanted me, me be the most generous king in the world, couldn't deny the ladies the Puckster.

Puck flew above the tree where she couldn't see him and turned into a spider, he would never leave her here alone…because of…the snow!

He crawled to where she was trying to climb down. It wasn't a pang of guilt that hit him watching little Sabrina climb down the tree, it was something else…and he didn't like it, not one bit.

She tried to climb down, tripped a few times, and Puck had to stop himself from changing so he could swoop down and get her. She was only half way down.

She sat down on one of the branches muttering 'break.'

He crawled beside her on the branch and on top of her fingers. She picked him and brought him in front of her face.

"You have the prettiest green eyes spider!"

She smiled and put him on her lap. He crawled around. It felt nice.

He was the man.

While she was petting him he quickly turned into a human and wrapped his arms around her small waste.

Smooth operator…that's what they should call him.

She screeched.

"What Grimm, surprised you?"

"I thought you left! You turned into a spider!"

"Really now"

"Go away Puck, and let go of me!"

***

What a jerk! And he did NOT have pretty eyes.

"You were looking so pathetic Grimm, I felt too much pity to leave you there. You are easy to pity there Grimm. I have chimps bigger then you.

Sabrina didn't like the height jokes, its not her fault…Granny was short too! But she's learned if she keeps her mouth shut he'll get angry…it's better then TV.

He grabbed her and flew towards granny's house.

"So Grimm, was it fun tripping on a tree?"

Silence.

***

"WILL YOU TALK ALREADY!"

She just smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

He felt like a man…but that was definitely NOT the point!

He asked her about a million questions and she wouldn't answer any of them! You just can't ignore the trickster king, no one can ignore the king of the fairies!

Gah.

They were outside granny's house. He was turning red. Sabrina was smiling that sweet smile that got Uncle Jake and Granny to get her anything. Even Puck to shower sometimes…_sometimes._

He put her down, angrily stomped inside, and flew to his room.

***

Sabrina grinned. Gosh that was fun!

* * *

**I promise if you vote and I win the thing, I'll give you chapters! 1 every week! I swear…really! Competitive…that's me! Anywho, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. About 3 or 4 more chapters until Jake's wedding. I already wrote the wedding, all 17 pages. Keep reading my peeps! **

**-LVAC**


	5. The Enemy

So here's the deal. I don't really like my new chapters. I thought my first chapters were way to mushy and stretched out, then my next I thought were 2 quick and un-detailed. You guys pick which one you dislike less, long and mushy…or short and to the point. So it's the middle of summer and I'm already think about Christmas, this is why the story takes place in Mid-November. What are your Christmas traditions? Also I need a beta, preferably one with experience. Leave me a review if your interested! Oh yeah, I also placed 3rd in the contest. Thanks for voting my peeps. There's another contest. But I really don't care if you vote or not. Go ahead if you want to!

**Warning, there will be a lot of nonsense thinking in the semi-pov's. **

* * *

**ChApTeR FiVe**

**ThE eNeMy**

_And if it's a hero you want,_

_I can save you, just stay here._

_-Awake _

* * *

"Granny, I am not hungry for the 47th time!"

"But Libeling, you haven't touched a bit of your dinner…Daphne loves it."

"Granny come on! I will not eat a purple and lime green bowl of ravioli, if we had normal food…"

Sabrina let the sentence trail on, implying what would happen if they had food that regular humans eat. Daphne continued eating and Puck rolled his eyes, grabbing Sabrina's bowl he poured it all over his orange polka dot toast.

Granny sighed.

"What time is it?" Sabrina asked, hopefully late enough to get into bed.

"Time for you to get a watch!"

Puck laughed and sprayed food all over the table. She glared at him and wondered what would he be like in 10 years…no, it hurt her brain to think about it.

Sabrina grabbed a glass of ice water and walked back to her room, her _own _room. She wasn't feeling too well anyway. The climb on in the forest did her in.

She still wasn't used to getting her own room. After Daphne's and Red's rooms had been build she got her own. And Daphne took most of dad's stuff with her. She didn't like sleeping alone, Sabrina felt that Daphne wasn't safe without her. She placed her glass on the side table and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a bath.

Sabrina looked in the mirror; she was short, she knew that, her hair was much too long to be considered fashionable like those new, short, funky hair cuts. And her eyes, they were bug eyes. Way too big, like a fly, and her skin too pale.

She gargled, rinsed, and put a random towel over the mirror. Oh well -Sabrina thought- hopefully with age she'll start to look more like her mother. Sabrina ran back to her room, grabbed her fluffy blue bath towel and started rummaging through her cupboard.

She irritably stared at the silky nightie pushed way in the corner. The day she would touch the whimsy piece of cloth would be the day she and Puck got along…the nightie would stay in it's little nook for a long time.

She took some wool pants and a soft sweater, it had a Christmas-y feel to it, and cantered back to the bathroom. She heard laughing downstairs. It was mid-November and she was thinking of Christmas, she blamed it on the snow.

Sabrina hopped into the shower. She didn't have much money, so for Granny she could make her a cookbook with all of Granny's barely digestible recipes in them. And then maybe -by total accident!- slip in a few normal recipes…maybe. For , or Tobias Clay really, a scrapbook. He seemed to like the family, especially Daphne and Red. For red, a cookie jar with red cookies, she didn't like Red. So it didn't matter what she got the curly haired girl.

Daphne, Daphne would be easy. She could use her bit of money and get her anything related to fairytales. Uncle Jake, a new sew on pocket that Sabrina would get everyone to sign, and for Briar, a book on exotic coffee recipes. Perfect, Sabrina thought, everyone except Puck.

Enough of that, she thought. No more thinking about that disgusting, smelly, pig boy…who was standing right outside the washroom with Sabrina's tooth brush dangling from one hand and something green and gooey in the other.

Sabrina screamed.

***

Puck finished eating his and Sabrina's dinner and flew to his room, he slammed the door behind him.

The only reason he had to think was Sabrina, she was usually at the center of all his problems. Stomping around and crushing already smashed and destroyed toys, Puck grumbled.

Not a second after he had clear his plate of all things good and heroic, a new problem came out in a silver platter.

Kevin.

Of course Sabrina just had to attract the creepiest guy at school…evidently. Puck groaned. He would have to keep all of his attention on her, no more fun. But he wouldn't let that happen again. Never.

He was like those lazy-ass cops who finish eating their donuts, then go to the crime scene to find the victim already murdered. He had made it in the nick of time.

Puck plopped down, no more thinking of stupid, complicated Sabrina. He flipped through his mind for pranks to get revenge on Sabrina, something to make her look bad, she was probably in the shower right now…puck threw a boulder on his imaginary self. No, Sabrina was the enemy, you do not think inappropriate thoughts about the enemy, ever.

Aha! Puck thought, finding a cracked but still in place vile of green sludge. He popped the cork off and sniffed inside. Perfect.

Flying out of his room he landed outside the bathroom. According to past results he had less then four minutes to get in, cover the toothbrush in green slime, wait for it to dissolve, and get out.

Tomorrow, after she brushed her teeth, the usual small, pearly whites will be a puke green.

Puck opened the door to the washroom and steam blasted out. Checking both sides to make sure no one was watching he slipped inside. He really had to tell Sabrina to start locking the door.

Making his way through the fog, he finally found the sink. Since it was so foggy he kept on picking up the wrong toothbrush. He knew Sabrina had a simple blue toothbrush. He had a ninja turtle one, he rarely used it, so it's been there since he was 11, and Daphne, as much as he _hated_ to admit it, she had a Tinkerbelle toothbrush.

Finally he picked up Sabrina's brush, when a hot blast of steam hit him. Puck opened his eyes. He was definitely not prepared to see Sabrina, stark naked. He quickly closed his eyes, to fast to see much…but he saw enough. She was beau-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Puck shook his head. This wasn't supposed to happen! He had a good two minutes. There was stomping on the stair case. Sabrina was still screaming and still threadbare. The steps were coming closer.

He couldn't be caught here, Granny would kill him! He saw Sabrina scramble for a towel. There was knocking on the door.

He put the brush back, stuck the bottle of sludge into his pocket, and morphed into a tiny fly. Granny opened the door and Puck flew out unnoticed to the sound of;

"Puck saw me naked!" and

"Sabrina's he's probably still sleeping" or

"Your just imagining things."

Puck ran into his bedroom and buried the glass jar under toys. He ripped off his clothes and flew onto his trampoline. Hopefully, she'll see him in his boxers and be to embarrassed to enter. Then he'll have time to get some forgetful dust and sprinkle some on himself and Sabrina.

The whole incident will be histor-

"Puck! Get up you big, ugly, freaky, perverted jerk!"

Puck flopped on his stomach and did a really realistic snore. He should have been an actor.

"Puck! I know you saw me, what were you doing in there you creep!"

He could hear Sabrina rustling around. He squeezed his eyes shut. There was a metallic clank and he felt a soft slap on his bare back. Puck felt goose bumps all over.

"I know your awake, dogface."

He blinked open and gave a giant yawn.

"What do you want Grimm, I was dreaming about your funeral."

"You were?"

Sabrina sobbed and tried to run but Puck caught her and gave a big smooch.

"I love you Puck!"

"I love you Sabrina!"

"let's make babies!"

-

**Just kidding, I hate those kind of stories too.**

-

"What do you want Grimm, I was dreaming about your funeral."

Sabrina punched Puck's stomach.

"Why did you sneak into the bathroom!"

"Are you hallucinating Grimm? I've been here the whole time…I knew you were crazy."

***

Sabrina looked down, and finally noticed that Puck was in nothing but his boxers. She could see his tanned skin perfectly in the moonlight. Sabrina felt a red-hot blush take over her skin, she moved away.

Maybe Puck and everyone else was right. Maybe she imagined the whole thing, she wasn't feeling too well, and after all, she had only seen him for a couple of seconds. Sabrina almost felt guilty for stomping in here like a crazed lunatic and calling Puck nam-

"But I know the real reason you barged in my room with this false story, it was too see me, the trickster King, au natural wasn't it? Oh Grimm, all you have to do is ask…but the answer is no."

Forget everything she just thought, she did not feel guilty. Giving Puck's devilishly handsome face one last steel melting glare she hopped onto the big bucket she found and stomped away.

***

Puck saw her shimmery hair fade away in the starlight. She looked so cozy and small and helpless in her fluffy pyjamas. Puck felt an urge to snuggle with Sabr-

His unicorn!

He fell back and refused to sleep. It was a close save, so he wouldn't need forgetful dust. Except now Puck was swamped with images of soft, little Sabrina, _au natural._

He would not dream of Sabrina and the shower…he wouldn't.

* * *

Vote, vote, vote! In the summer fic awards. 

But on a brighter note I have surprisingly already started working on the next chapter, and it should be updated soon. After a Grimm life is finished, I'm going to re-start The Reception. Also I would like to thank all the reviewers who are still with the story…and who don't mind change!

**Review thanks and answers:**

**Lizzie: **I would reply to you, but you need to have an account. But thank you so much. Hope your parents don't get too mad!

**Person 95:** Je ne sais pas quoi dire! But thank you, you made me blush.

**Crivania**: I think I replied to you, but if I did I forgot. Please understand that Puck is now older. And this is my version of Puck when he get's older. I apologize if you don't like him. But sometimes reading the same thing over can get a tad tiring. Puck likes girls. That's how I want him to be. When you write a story, make him how you want.

**Trickster Queen464:** You cannot even fathom how much your review made me smile. You took the words right out of my mouth and stuck them into a review! I do agree the fans need something steamier then the usual.

Thanks guys! And I don love the other review too, these were just the ones I could remember at the top of my head.

-LaVostraAngeloCustode


	6. Red Box

Hey Guys! This is going to probably be the last update for a few weeks. For me in Canada, school is starting on Tuesday. I would love if you guys visited my site; lvac-sisters Grimm(dot)com. Also, I am now an official mod for a forum! It's a sisters Grimm role play. I would love it if a few of you guys could join. We can use a Puck…or two. Also, I really wish you guys would review! It kills me heart to see 5 reviews after my chapter being up for 2 days. More reviews = faster updates and better chapters! I've gone back to paper instead of typing on the computer. So everything is coming out a bit more detailed. I shall shut up now, read on!

**By the way, how many of you fell for my trick last chapter? Also who's POV do you like better, Sabrina or Puck's? One last thing, I would like a beta people! Offer if you want. If not, you shall have to stick with my terrible grammar and spelling. **

* * *

**ChApTeR sIx**

**ThE rEd BoX**

_Stand me up and maybe _

_I won't feel so small_

_Free my hands and feet _

_And maybe I won't always fall_

_Save me_

_-Savior_

* * *

Puck yawned and looked at the paintball covered grandfather clock floating in the middle of shark-bite creek. 7:11. He dozed off enough in the night, enough sleep to get him through school, but the naps were short enough that he didn't dream about anything…_anything. _

He checked his breath, smelled fine. No need to brush. -ew- brushing was for losers. Like Sabrina.

Throwing on a bunch of random that was lying around, Puck popped his wings and flew down the stairs.

Daphne and Red were doing a puzzle of puppies in the living room, Canis was no where to be seen, and the old lady was flitting about, dusting bookshelves. Daphne saw Puck and waved him over. Puck flew to the two girls.

"She's been dusting all morning, Sabrina's sick. And she _never_ get's sick, so-"

"Granny is feeling stressed" Red whispered, finishing Daphne's sentence.

"Sabrina's in the kitchen"

"Thanks Marshmallow, Red"

Puck flew to the kitchen. _Grimm was probably faking it. _He thought. And then he saw her.

She was tinier, buried inside a bunch of worn quilts, and she was sick.

Puck wanted to hide her in his arms from the world.

For free food of course. Nothing else. At all.

Really.

At least this gave him a distraction, and an extra day to think of what to do about the Kevin problem.

"Does wittle Sabwina have da sniffles"

Sabrina glared at Puck from under layers and layers of blankets. Her nose was tinged pink and she looked frail, as if the wind would blow her away at any second.

Puck was pissed, this was the second time something happened to Sabrina, both times because he wasn't paying attention.

He gave an angry sigh and chugged down Sabrina's barely touched blue tinted soup.

Everafter's don't get sick so it didn't make a difference to him.

It was easier to forget last nights images with Sabrina sick and covered head to toe in quilts and blankets. All he cold see was her face, a bit of her hair, and her pale, little fingers. Clutching a mug of hot chocolate.

She ignored him and continued making tiny slurping noises.

"Puck, go get ready for school."

Granny swept into the kitchen dusting Sabrina's head and Puck's back. Puck was shocked to hear those evil words.

"But old lady, if Grimm is sick why do I have to go to school, Kings shouldn't have to mingle with peasants without reason!"

***

Sabrina thought Puck looked like a giant, red, balloon.

"You go every other day libeling, just because Sabrina is sick doesn't mean you have to miss school"

"Yeah Puck, go to school. I could use a couple of hours of clean air."

Sabrina sneezed. She hated getting sick. It was always such a waste of time. At least she was warm. She snuggled deeper into her blankets.

"But then who's going to protect her from killers! That's why you hired me old lady! Not to learn from stupid teachers!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, he loved it when she got sick. It gave him an excuse to miss school, and bug her relentlessly because she couldn't resort to violence.

She tried to jump off the stool but toppled over instead. Puck caught her. She could even feel his muscles through the quilts.

Sabrina felt like a big baby trapped in blankets. He still didn't put her down.

"See old lady! If I had gone to school, she would have tipped over and gotten a concussion, my magnificence and lighting fast reflexes would be a waste at that place the call high school."

Sabrina could see granny's decision wavering. Keep strong granny!

She peeked from under her layers at Puck. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was looking down at her, actually looking concerned.

Sabrina tried hard to look nonchalant.

"Fine, but if Sabrina's sick for more then three days, you have to go back…_and_ no more skipping classes until the end of the school year, dear."

Puck looked at Sabrina, then at the ceiling, and then at granny again.

"Deal old lady, but you drive a hard bargain"

"I am a Grimm libeling. All Grimm's are tough.

"I don't know about _that_."

Puck looked down at Sabrina, she glared daggers at him, he waggled his eyebrows.

Puck looked back at Granny and balanced Sabrina on one arm. He spit on his palm and stuck his hand out. To Sabrina's horror, granny spit on her palm too and locked hands with Puck.

She was going to be sick.

***

Puck softly plopped Sabrina onto the old couch and sat down beside her. He put his feet on the coffee table and kicked books and magazines down.

She had grabbed the remote control and stuffed it beneath the blankets. Puck glared, she grinned back.

Puck thought she was like a little newborn kitten, all skittish and small. But the kitten thought she was a big lion.

He scoffed at his thought, kitten? He was getting brainwashed.

"Okay Grimm, you know I always get the remote, fork It over."

"1 condition, you need to go to my room, under the bed is a red box, bring it down…do not look at anything else!"

He rolled his eyes, just because she was sick he'll do this one little favour for her…just this once.

"Sure, sure, I'll let you pretend you can out smart the Trickster King"

She snorted.

"Just get me my box stinkpot."

Puck flew up the stairs to Sabrina's bedroom. He always thought her room was kind of boring yet at the same time, completely creepy. It had soft blue walls with dull white trimming. The walls used to be yellow. And the fireplace was still in the corner.

There was the queen sized bed with the white sheets. It always looked like it swallowed tiny Sabrina up. Not that he would know.

He rolled to his stomach and peeked under the bed. It was littered with knickknacks and other little things.

He spotted the red box and grabbed it, but not before he saw a small grey leather notebook.

It was a diary!

It would be to obvious to steal it now, so while she was sleeping he would make a grab for it. He grinned in anticipation of all the blackmail he could use against her.

Pick turned around and saw a 'Bermuda is for lovers' t-shirt. She's had is since she's been here.

Puck almost blushed. It was almost as indecent as the nightie. Puck couldn't stay In the same room as her when she wore that down to breakfast.

He snatched it and stuck it under the bed. No more blushing for him.

Puck flew back downstairs, instead of the living room he found her in the kitchen. Now with only one blanket. She was trying to reach the mugs on the top shelf. But since she was Sabrina, she could barely skim the second.

"Need help Grimm"

"No, I can do it myself."

She sniffed.

Puck rolled his eyes.

She was way to stubborn. He reached from behind her and grabbed a blue ceramic mug, she smelled nice.

"No, I want the Christmas one"

"Why? It's still November, and Christmas is so mushy"

"Just give me my mug!"

And then she sneezed.

Puck sighed and grabbed a Christmas mug. It was red with little reindeer's and a Santa Clause. She was way too creepy.

"What are you making?"

"More hot chocolate."

Clearly, she was some sort of addict.

"Please Grimm, let me show you how it's done"

He grabbed her from the waist and hoisted her onto the counter. Grabbing a plain green mug, he put them both beside Sabrina and put a bright purple pot on the stove.

"Watch and bow down to the greatly superior, Puck…the Trickster King!"

***

Sabrina watched as he added a bit of this and a bit of that. He flew around the kitchen adding hot pink powder and grey shimmery dust. She prayed that none of that stuff turned her some sort of mutant.

Sabrina wasn't feeling so hungry anymore.

**2 hours later.**

Puck had glitter in his hair, a snowman sticker on his nose, and green construction paper on his left ear. He had decided to finally make Christmas cards after he saw how much fun Sabrina was having.

All that was on TV were old Charlie Brown reruns.

Puck was in the middle of his second card. Sabrina was on her sixth. He was angry that his cards looked like blobs instead of dinosaurs in Santa Hats.

He threw a glue stick at the wall.

"This card making is woman's work"

Sabrina glared.

"You're just jealous that you have no eye for art.

"I'll have you know I-"

--Ding Dong--

Puck got up from the crafts on the floor and Sabrina pulled her blanket tighter around herself. He didn't want her to get up but Puck would like he -shudder- cared if he said anything, she he stayed quiet.

"Who do you think it is?"

Sabrina sniffled. She was waddling behind him, it was kind of cute.

In a dog with no legs kind of way, he corrected himself.

He shrugged and opened the door.

"Hey Sabrina! Puck."

Kevin, just great. He looked down at Sabrina who was grinning like the Cheshire cat himself.

"Hi Kev-"

"What do you want"

Puck said, trying to block Sabrina from Kevin's view. It was easy of course. She was the size of a peanut.

"Puck!" Sabrina shouted.

Wonderful, now she was defending him. Puck wanted nothing more then to fly to his room, but no way would he leave that creep with Sabrina when she was vulnerable.

"I just came to drop off Sabrina's homework, that okay with you?"

He looked at Puck with a raised eyebrow, Puck glared back and continued trying to block Sabrina from Kevin.

"Of course it is, don't be ridiculous, Puck is just moody."

Homework his ass, Puck thought. He just wanted to see where Sabrina lived, the guy was as transparent as water…too bad Sabrina couldn't see through him.

He looked back down. Kevin was handing Sabrina to textbook and some worksheets, ew. She looked like she would fall under the weight of them.

"Thanks Kevin, you wanna come in?"

She sneezed and sniffled from her tiny, pink nose.

"I would lov-"

"No, Kevin was just leaving, wasn't he"

Puck gave him a look that could freeze a jabberwocky in it's tracks.

"Shut-up Puck, don't be rude.

Sabrina gave him the a babying look.

"Why don't you go to your room and play with your stuffed unico-"

Puck stuck his hand on Sabrina's soft mouth. No way would he look like a wimp, and in front of Kevin no less.

"Oh, will you look at the time, Sabrina, it's time for your daily medication!"

He looked at Kevin and gave a false hushed whisper.

"She has a mental illness, sometimes hallucinates, it's all part of her _problem_"

Kevin watched the whole thing with an amused smile.

"Actually, Puck's right-"

"First time for everything"

Sabrina's muffled voice came from behind Puck's hand.

"Sabrina, I promised my mom I would sort out the straw, I'll see ya at school though."

Sabrina looked on with a cheesy grin on her face. Puck didn't like it.

"Bye Kevin, I'll see you at-"

**Slam!**

Puck shut the door.

Sabrina determinedly threw down her blanket and angrily blew her nose into a napkin.

"Why you little…"

She started to waddle after him.

Puck flew upstairs into his room…then right out of his window. He wanted a confrontation now, and that's exactly what he was going to get.

He saw Kevin's head walking toward the forest path. Puck flew and dropped in front of him.

"Well, well, well. Isn't the weather delightful, Trickster King?"

Puck glared at Kevin's nonchalant manner.

"Listen here sicko, I wanna know what you did with Sabrina and why."

"Oh Puck, is someone a little jealous?"

"Me, Jealous? Are you kidding! But Sabrina is my duty, so I have to take care of her. Especially from lowlife rapist wannabes like you"

"Is that all you see her as? A duty? But I don't blame you. I would mask my feelings too if I had to live under the same roof as such a beautiful woman" (quote from Oliver Queen, Smallville)

Feelings? What a nutball.

"Stop changing the subject. What were you trying there In the hallway"

"Having a little fun, you do that with all the other girls, don't you Puck?"

"But all those girls are willing"

"She just needed a little persuasion"

"Listen up and listen good, if you even touch a hair on her head, I won't hesitate to kill you-"

"Puck, we're home! And we need your help!"

He heard Daphne's voice coming from the direction of the house. He looked back one more at the grinning Kevin. Wouldn't he just like to punch that smile right off his face.

"This isn't over Kevin"

"Who said it was? The games just started, I will have Sabrina, no matter what it takes."

* * *

Uh oh, There is some testosterone In the air! No worries. Also some people pm…d me about grammar and stuff. My first language is French. So I blame it on that. No worries though, I can still speak English fluently. Sometime's I slip up though!

**Reviews, thanks, and answers.**

**Viva-Musica - **Okay, I'm just gonna skip through everything and answer your question. Lazy ass, that's me! Anywho, Not really a jock, jock, but more like a football running back. Of course his big. But like sinewy big. Not like, a quarterback. But still bigger then lanky. If you understood that I will love you forever!

**Dramaquessnruling** - Thanks for all your reviews! I laughed when I saw them. And I agree!

**One of your biggest fansL.R. - **Okay, I frikin updated! Whoo! ;) and maybe one day, I shall have Sabrina kill the unicorn thing. Just because I love your name. -hearts for you-

**She wants to move - **sick name, and I hope your hear feels better. Please, I feel like a Tomato. It is definitely not better. But I give you all the money in the world for saying that.

I would reply to the rest of them too. But these are just the ones that stuck out and needed replying. If your asking why I don't just reply back. By the review reply button. It's because I am the definition of extremo lazy…mo. Also I shall be starting grade 9 on Tuesday. So I'm king of busy with that, hence the lack of updates. High School is just scary. I'm bringing a sword with me on the first day!


	7. Tea Time

**Hey guys, It's me again. I know it has been over what…a year? Since I've last updated. I owe all of you a huge apology. I really have no excuses other than I lost touch with Sisters Grimm as I entered High School, grade 9 was a lot of work. Now it's summer, I'm still uber busy but I plan on updating a whole lot more. Also, this chapter is a little bland. It's basically one really long filler. They're going to get a lot more exciting soon.**

**Also, people have complained that there's slightly too much fluff for them to swallow in one chapter. Compared to earlier I've toned it down considerably. Way less adjectives. Just for you people. :D**

ChApTeR sEvEn

TeA tImE

_There lay he, stretched along, like a wounded night._

_As You Like It_

Sabrina felt much better the next morning, her nose was still red and a little runny but everything else felt much better. She glanced out the school bus window, it was still snowing.

"Sabrina, oh my god, four kids in my class have been away for the past three weeks and two kids in Stacey's class. It's uber weird! I think we have a new mystery to solve."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Daphne was always suspicious of everything now, as if there was a criminal behind every coincidence.

"Daphne, I'm pretty sure it's because of the weather. Don't get too excited."

"Sabrina, you are so un-punk rock, I know something weird it going on. My Grimm senses are tingling!"

"Yeah, like the sniffles…I think your Grimm senses are the start of a cold."

"Sabrina I'm serious. That's six kids in two classes alone, and they never came back in three weeks. A cold doesn't last three weeks!"

Sabrina had to think of something before Daphne decided to go off by herself and do something dangerous and stupid. Or worse, if she decided to take Puck and do something even more dangerous and stupid.

"Okay Daph, if they're not back in school in another two weeks we'll go to talk to their parents…TOGETHER."

"Oh thanks Sabrina!"

Before she could respond she lurched into the front seat with the rest of the bus. They had arrived. Usually Puck was their ideal from of transportation but it was too cold to travel outdoors. Not to mention a break from Puck's stink was always nice. Speak of the devil.

"Come on Grimm, stop lagging. You're big butt is clogging the lane."

Sabrina wrinkled her nose at the 'cool kids' who laughed at the back of the bus, she stormed out of the door. Evidently Puck was also seated at the back of the bus, and she did not have a big butt.

"Bye Sabrina! I'll see you after school!"

Daphne skipped off towards the middle school building. Since Ferry Port Landing had such a tiny population, the elementary school, middle school and high school were all in the same area with one main office. Sabrina pulled her hat on tighter as she made her way to High School. Commonly referred to as Purgatory.

"Good morning Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled at Kevin bounding through the snow, her somber mood lifted instantly.

"Good morning Kevin."

Her breath came out in cool puffs of air. They started to make their way to English class. It was the only subject they had together. Puck on the other hand was in every single one of her classes. Sabrina noticed a small crowd gathered in front of the school. She pointed it out to Kevin.

"New girl, she's very glamorous. Her name is Martha, an exchange student from New York."

As they neared, Sabrina saw what all the fuss was about, Martha stood 4 inches above Sabrina, she had platinum blond curls dangling down her back, and had golden, flawless skin. She made Sabrina looked like a washed out ragdoll.

"I see why the crowd is gathering."

"I still think you're prettier."

Sabrina blushed but still managed to keep her Wednesday morning frown. They squeezed past the jungle of people into the school. Thankfully English class was the first door after they climbed up the staircase. She'd keep her coat until lunch.

Sabrina took her seat by the window. Kevin's seat was on the other side of the room. She wished they had sat together at the start of the year. She took out her notes and her cope of Romeo and Juliet. In Sabrina's opinion Romeo and Juliet didn't really love each other; they just felt a teenage crush and confused it as other, more intense feelings. It also explained why she had a fat D in English.

A huge crowd of kids just waltzed into the room. Poor Mr. E was frazzled. The chair behind her scraped, she felt her hair being pulled. Ugh, Puck. Sabrina slapped his hand out of her hair.

"Oh, I'm Sabrina, I think I'm sooo cool but Puck the awesome is so much hotter and I can't compare to his royal spectacleness."

Puck said this in one really long, high pitched breath, before she could say anything there was some delicate, breathy laughter from behind her. It was that girl! Martha! She had sat right beside Puck. Completely ignoring Sabrina 'Martha' gave a blinding smile to Puck.

"That was funny! Hi, I'm Martha."

"Why hellooo Martha, I'm Puck."

Puck waggled his eyebrows at his friends when Martha turned around, Sabrina snorted. Puck was such a pig sometimes…actually, all the time! Mr. E cleared his throat and the class turned to face him, after eight minutes.

"I have a few announcements to make his morning; first off we have three absents so please students, message your sick friends on those fancy boxes and catch them up. Also we have a new student, class, let's give a warm welcome to Martha Summers from New York. Martha, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?"

When she stood up Sabrina noticed how short and weird her dress was. Who wears a little dress made of…weird stringy white fabric in the middle of a winter storm?

"Hi! I'm Martha. I'm really excited to start here at Ferry Port landing. I was also wondering if someone could show me around?"

She not so subtly winked at Puck who got pats on his back. Sabrina grumbled, not another follower. It wasn't like she cared or anything.

"I'll show her around Mr. E!"

It was some super dorky kid sitting at the front. Sabrina snickered. Martha was going to have a great time.

"Thanks Eric, that would be very kind."

She heard Martha huff behind her.

"Anyway class, please turn to Act 2 scene 1, and line 47. Yes class, this is the infamous balcony scene. Be excited!"

"Mr. E I don't have a book."

"Oh yes Martha, just look at Puck's until I find you a new one."

Sabrina heard giggles. Her head hit the desk. Perfect.

* * *

"So Puck…do you have a girlfriend?"

Puck wrinkled his nose; it was always the same question. Martha was hot but something about her gave him the creeps. She looked at Sabrina a little too long for his liking.

"Nope, I'm free."

He heard Sabrina softly snort. Puck looked at Martha.

"Do you see her in front of me? Yeah, her. She thinks she's my girlfriend. She stalks me every day, she even watches me sleep! What a freak."

Puck grinned as he saw Sabrina turn around. He loved pestering her.

"Shut-up Pus-face, if anything you stalk me! You handcuffed yourself to me, remember that?"

Puck completely forgot about Martha. Of course she would still remember that.

"Please Grimm; don't think too highly of yourself. I was held against my will by my stomach. I am paid to be your bodyguard after all."

She stood up, her chair scraped across the linoleum which caught a few stares. Stupid Kevin started to get up, as if he was going to protect Sabrina from Puck of all people. Puck would never, ever let anything happen to Sabrina. He would swear his life on it. That creep had better stay away from her.

"Listen here Puck, I can take care of myself, I don't need you to 'protect' me as you so call it."

She was trying so hard to be big and tough, yet she only came up to his eyebrows and he was sitting down! What a pipsqueak.

"I have saved your butt too many times to count. Remember the jabberwocky? That counts as like three."

"Do you also remember pushing me off the tower?"

She did not just go there, that was below the belt. He stood up and towered over her.

"Without me you would be dead right now."

She jabbed her tiny finger into his chest. He saw her eyes storm up, he felt his do the same.

"I hope you get eaten by a jabberwocky Puck."

"I hope you die a lonely cat-lady with no friends."

"Well I hope that your stuffed unicorn rips in half!"

"You're just jealous because even the unicorn is more loved then you!"

"I wish you had stayed in New York!"

"Well I wish you had never been born!"

All was quiet in the room except for their breathing. He immediately regretted saying that. Sabrina glared him and blinked her eyes a few times. She turned and sat down. He did the same.

"Ah well…ahem. Uh, very well Sabrina and Puck, that's a, a great example of the hatred between the Montague's and the Capulet's. Just break off into partners and read the balcony scene class. For homework class, find the common themes between the passions..."

Puck zoned out. He would ace this, Shakespeare was his homeboy. He glanced at the back of Sabrina's head. Her soft yellowy hair was spilling over the edges of the desk as she bent over. He wanted to say something but she had to apologize first. He was the Trickster King after all.

"Puck, will you be my partner?"

He glanced at the forgotten Martha. She was better than nothing he supposed. Puck nodded and shoved the book at her.

"Sabrina! Be my partner?"

The class chuckled as Kevin billowed across the room. Puck looked at Sabrina, she was getting up. No way was he letting her out of his sights with that idiot. Who knows what unspeakable things stupid Kevin could do in a lonely corner like that.

Puck grabbed the back of Sabrina's hood and forced her to stay in place, noticing that Sabrina wasn't moving Kevin grabbed his books and started to make his way over.

"Puck, let go. I'm not in the mood to play your childish games."

Too late, Kevin grabbed a chair and sat with Sabrina at her desk. It was a little too close for Puck's liking. He hooked his leg on the back of Sabrina's chair and pulled it back until it hit the back of his desk. She angrily tossed an eraser at his forehead…it bounced off and hit her in the nose. This was going to be a fun English class.

* * *

Daphne grabbed Sabrina's arm and started to pull her towards the front entrance of the school. Sabrina quickly zipped up her jacket and slammed her locker shut.

"Woah, there, what's wrong Daphne?"

"ZOMG! You are so lucky Sabrina! Puck and Kevin, AKA the two cutest boys at school are fighting for you outside! It's so romantic."

Sabrina's eyes widened as she was pulled by Daphne. This couldn't be happening. Puck was ruining her chances at everything with Kevin! The girls saw the crowd and pushed and shoved their way into the center.

"Sabrina, Sabrina! They're bleeding!"

Sabrina saw alright, it was time to end this. She ran to the center and grabbed Puck from behind while he was punching Kevin in the gut. She heaved back and they stumbled away from a ruffled and bloody Kevin.

"Grimm, this isn't about you. It's about the captain position. Stay out of it."

Sabrina ignored Puck. She quickly inspected him to make sure nothing was broken and ran to Kevin. Kevin was off so much worse than Puck. Whereas Puck had a bloody lip and some superficial scrapes and bruises, Kevin had a black eye and what looked like a broken right wrist. The crowd started to disperse.

"Kevin, are you okay? What is the matter between you two?"

Sabrina couldn't understand what they had against…or what Puck had against each other. She knew for a fact that Puck didn't really care about the sports teams he was on. He just did it too show off his magical fairy super sparkle powers.

"I'll be fine Sabrina; maybe you should ask your boyfriend what his problem is."

Kevin grabbed his bag from the pile of snow and stormed off the school's property.

She turned to Puck who was looking at Kevin's retreating back with Daphne. Oh she was angry.

"Puck! What's the matter with you? You could have really injured Kevin!"

"So you care about him more than me? I see how it is."

He double checked to make sure no one was looking and tossed Daphne on his back. Then he grabbed Sabrina by the waist and flew off towards home. They had obviously missed the bus.

The trip home was quiet and angry. Puck was thankfully warm but she didn't want to lift her head up to see his face. Halfway through she stuffed a puff from her pocket into his mouth to stop the bleeding. He spit it out and continued to ignore them.

The second they got into the house Puck dropped them on the rug and grumpily flew to his room. Sabrina already knew that granny would make her talk to the big baby later. She would just delay it as long as she possibly could.

"Sabrina, this is crazy! You have to look at this!"

Sabrina threw her backpack on the ground and walked to the couch where Daphne and Granny were sitting.

"Good afternoon libeling, how was school?"

"Nothing interesting, why aren't there any cookies on the table?"

Sabrina didn't have the urge to tell Granny about the fight or Martha, the creepy new girl. She would just wait until Puck told her.

"Your uncle Jake is taking the three of you to test finger foods for the wedding. Poor Briar is swamped with other details and planning's. Jake said you'd need an empty stomach."

"Why would he take a bunch of kids to test the food out for his wedding?"

"No one can be as honest as you, Daphne and Puck. Anyway, the wedding will be a grand affair I'm sure. I may even get my hair-"

"Ahem! I had some important news!"

"Sorry libeling. Go ahead. I got a little caught up."

Sabrina plopped herself on the couch. Daphne must be really bored to be making up mysteries to solve for herself.

"Okay well, you know how I help out at the office at lunch? I made a list of all the absences. There have been thirty-six in three weeks for the entire three schools. And they never came back, any of them! All the kids were from grade four and up, and they were all human."

This felt a little too coincidental. Even for Sabrina.

"Good detective work libeling. I can tell that you'll be one of the best yet."

"Okay Daph, after the wedding we'll go to their families and see if anything's happened."

They heard a knock at the door.

"Sabrina, will you please go and get Puck from his room?"

Sabina sighed. It was now or never. She stomped to his room, once outside she put her ear against the door. She could hear explosions going off inside. Puck was mad alright.

She knocked on the door, no answer. Sabrina burst throw the hall way into his room and held her breath…it was silent? All was quiet. There was no movement other then the sun setting over the forest, kind of how it was like outside right now.

She looked around, there were no more explosions but there was still fresh smoke in the sky. Something was up.

* * *

"Come on you useless animals, I'm sure the explosions can get much bigger!"

Puck angrily tossed another firework in the air and ripped off his hoodie. The heat from the smoke and the explosions was making it hot. It wasn't winter in his bedroom like it was outside. He took a bomb and was about to light it when Comrade John climbed up his shoulder and squawked a few times.

The baby eater was located outside his door. Puck wasn't in the mood to talk to that backstabber. How dare she ignore him and go straight to Kevin after their epic battle? Sabrina should care more about him than Kevin; she doesn't even realize that Kevin was a super freak who only wanted one thing.

"Come on army, follow me to the jungle."

Puck ripped out his wings and flew as his chimps swung after him. They got deep enough in the forest that Sabrina would never see or hear them. He lit the mini-bomb.

* * *

Sabrina couldn't find Puck anywhere; she did find his fluffy unicorn and hoped that did the trick.

-Boom!-

There was a slight boom noise that came from the forest. So that's where he was hiding. Sabrina grabbed his unicorn and made her way into the forest. Un-surprisingly there was as much clutter in here as there was outside.

As she got deeper into the forest, and slightly more lost, the faint boom turned into faint booms, which turned into giant explosions. Eventually she got to a small clearing where the trees were singed and the air smoky. She found them.

"Comrades! Evacuate! Go under-cover! The banana stealer has invaded our territory!"

Sabrina heard Puck should but couldn't see him through the rising dust and smoke form the explosives. Her eyes watered as she coughed.

"Puck! I have your unicorn -cough- I will shred it into pieces -cough- if you don't -cough- get down here this instant! -cough-"

Sabrina felt her eyes widen when she caught sight of Puck floating down towards her. Her face heated up when saw that he was shirtless and very, very angry. She couldn't believe how…wow he looked.

"Sabrina, hand me the unicorn or I will turn into a rhino and step on you. This isn't funny."

Sabrina put the fluffy thing into a chokehold.

"Why are you so angry, what did I do?"

She could tell Puck was getting more and more agitated the tighter she held the unicorn's neck. It was a stuffed teddy-bear, how could a teenage boy love a teddy-bear so much?

"I'm. NOT. ANGRY!"

Puck shouted. Sabrina took a step back and glared up at him. He didn't have to be so angry about it.

"Oh really, then WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!"

"Why do you like Kevin better than me?"

Puck asked abruptly, grabbing the unicorn out of Sabrina's hands. He petted the top of its head with his pinky finger. She was that close to ripping its horned purple head off.

"Puck, I do care about you, but you barely had a cut, I thought Kevin's arm was broken…it was…it's because you're so much tougher than him, I was worried about how badly you beat him up."

Consoling Puck was like codling a little kid.

"I know I'm tougher than him but still."

Sabrina felt herself starting to get frustrated.

"But still what? I don't have to care about you Puck; I don't even have to like you! After all, you wished I had never been born!"

Sabrina stormed out back into the forest, she came to apologize and this is what she got? She walked for about five minutes before she realized she had seen this tree about four times already.

"Wrong direction."

She looked up to see Puck sitting on a branch, still sweaty and topless, still very attractive…to other girls obviously. Other very tasteless girls. Sabrina spun around and walked the other direction.

"I didn't mean to say that, it just came out."

He landed in front of her.

"Whatever Puck, I'm going. You can go play pretend with someone else."

Puck grabbed Sabrina and kneeled so he was at eye level, he looked directly at her.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry."

She looked into his green eyes and could tell he wasn't lying. She knew it all along but she still felt grumpy.

"Fine. Let's just go.

Granny is calling you."

"Sabrina"

She turned around.

"What?"

"You're walking in the wrong direction."

* * *

When they made the drive to the Mrs. Pott's tea shop, Sabrina and Puck were back to their old and bickering selves. Puck was happy that things were normal. He didn't actually enjoy real fighting with Sabrina, and he didn't like the stupid mushiness that sometimes followed.

"You smell like turtle poop Grimm."

"Well you look like a whale barfed on your face."

"Eww guys! That's so gross! Both of you are un-punk rock."

"C'mon kiddos, we're here."

They all hopped out of the car, Sabrina got to call shotgun this time. She was a little glad that Puck still felt guilty. It gave her many advantages.

When they entered the shop, the first thing they noticed was the mess. There were recipes and books strewn across the fluffy carpet. Cupboards were emptied onto the cozy chairs and the fireplace was covered in sparkly dust. The tea shop was usually very soft and clean, Mrs. Pott's and her grandson Chip usually kept things nice and tidy.

"Oh Jake, children! It completely left my mind that you were coming today! Chip, ah, please bring the sample booklets from the office."

Mrs. Pott's was a little like Granny, she was round and bubbly with deep dimples and always smelled like cookies. Her grandson Chip looked like the average little boy, but he had a chip in his tooth. You might recognize them from Beauty and the Beast.

"I am so sorry about this mess; it seems as if I've lost my stir-stick. I can't find it anywhere!"

Sabrina was confused. What was so special about a stir-stick that they had to ransack the shop? She knew for a fact they sold ten at the convenient store for a dollar.

"Mrs. Pott's, if you don't mind, why don't you just buy a new one?"

"That's a very special stir-stick. Are you children familiar with the tale of Beauty and the Beast?"

They all nodded in familiarity.

"Well, in the story there was the rose that kept the household under the spell. That rose was my stir-stick. In the wrong hands it could turn people into obedient servants or household objects. I felt it added a little magical zing to my tea."

"Mrs. Pott's, are you sure you lost it? Where did you last put it?"

"It sits in that clear oval jar; I never move it from there. I think it may have been stolen!"

Daphne's eyes brightened.

"Sabrina, do you think it's connected to the absences from school?"

Sabrina felt exhausted. She really didn't want a new mystery.

"Either way, it's a new crime to solve."

**It will get better. I promise you that my children. I also promise to reply to every review that I get that's over 25 words. And if you're following me without an account I'll post any answers or comments to your reviews next chapter. **


End file.
